Jack Breacher
Jack Breacher was a senior Hero Factory agent who patrolled the outer regions of the Hero Factory's jurisdiction. He is currently affiliated with the Delta 4 Hero Team. History Creation Similarly to all other Heroes, Jack Breacher came into being through the Assembly Tower. Under unclear circumstances he was trained in advanced combat. Right from his earliest point of contact with Hero Factory's Mission Managers, it was established that Breacher was ill-suited to tackling lesser criminal offenses in Makuhero City and that he had an unsavory attitude. Breacher was swiftly dispatched to a hostile region of deep space as a rookie in order to be trained away from the Assembly Tower, where his actions could not damage the Hero Factory's image as the galaxy's law enforcement agency. In this environment, he adapted swiftly and became one of the Hero Factory's first Elite heroes. As such he underwent rigorous physical training, applying himself wholeheartedly to a process of self-betterment. Veteran Career For a considerable number of years, Breacher was enrolled at a Hero Factory outpost on the outskirts of the Sigma Sigma System, an interplanetary establishment that served as a secondary headquarters for the Hero Factory. Whilst in residence aboard this outpost, Breacher was known to have trained a variety of young rookie Heroes in his combat techniques. It was during this period that he encountered Darren Grudge, who would later become both an Elite Hero himself and an admirer of Breacher's strategy. At one point during his residency of his outpost, Breacher was known to have embarked on a mission to apprehend the fugitive known as Splitface, though he was unsuccessful in tracing the criminal's erratic trail. Roughly thirteen years ago, Breacher was also known to have become involved in a Hero Factory quarantine established around the planet Auros after a disease originated on the planet. Feeling that the Mission Manager in charge of overseeing the project did not have the galaxy's best interests at heart, Breacher took personal leadership over the blockage, sanctioning the entire planet to isolation and cordoning it off with an electrical force-field to prevent further spreading of the virus. However, Breacher's decision unintentionally prevented medical teams from experimenting with the infection and resulted in the spreading of the bacteria across the entirety of Auros' native Aurosian population. As such, Breacher doomed the Aurosian species to the plague, making him entirely culpable in their near-extinction. Shortly after this incident, Breacher made a conscious decision that he should no longer be enrolled in service of the Hero Factory. Aware that his handling of the event would undoubtedly entail both a severe punishment and the end of his career, he underwent the immensely personal experience of erasing himself from Hero Factory databases and severing all communications with the organization. He then departed from the interplanetary station aboard an unmarked Hero Pod with the aid of Darren Grudge, who facilitated his escape before disciplinary action could be enforced. Hiatus For the proceeding thirteen years of his career, Breacher actively attempted to avoid any encounters with the Hero Factory, charging his Hero Core by alternate means and remodeling his armor. Bereft of purpose, he began to travel the known universe in search of belonging. His most frequent region of visitation, however, tended to be the Aligned Chaos Cascade. During these travels, Breacher grew progressively more solitary and begrudging. Having to struggle for survival in this period of his life, he taught himself more advanced tactical thinking, becoming a bitter and battle-hardened individual. Orcus Thirteen years later, roughly three months after the implementation of The Upgrade as a standard package for all active members of the Hero Factory, Breacher reappeared on the radar in the Corellia System after his Hero Pod supposedly malfunction during inter-planetary flight. Quickly running out of fuel and oxygen, Breacher was forced to make a crash landing on the next nearest celestial body, the frozen world of Orcus. Upon entering the planet's upper atmosphere, Breacher's Hero Pod was drawn towards Orcus' equator. Upon the impact, the craft was further damaged and the fuel cell was cut, causing the cockpit to fill with hydraulic fluid. Convinced that he would die anyway and that he would live slightly longer out in the cold, Breacher decided to exit the crashed Hero Pod before the hydraulic fluid ignited. Fortunately, he was able to bring a sensor with him, allowing him to navigate towards any life readings he found. Shortly after exiting, however, the Hero Craft exploded, narrowly allowing Breacher to escape with his life. Desperately seeking shelter, Breacher was able to pick up a faint life reading in the distance and began walking towards it. When he reached a rock plateau, however, he gave up hope, convinced that the reading was a glitch. Ironically, he then walked into a fallen hero named Patrick Gust who, unknown to Breacher, had been paralyzed by the effects of Bonecrusher's Meteor Blaster. However, before he could aid the injured rookie, Breacher was ambushed by Bonecrusher. Although he originally mistook the Aurosian for a savage animal native to the planet, the hero was soon able to overpower his attacker in spite of being disarmed, puncturing one of his assailant's eyes in the process and nearly strangling him to death. Unfortunately for Breacher, Bonecrusher was able to fight him off and severely damaged his Hero Core before leaving him for dead in the ice. No sooner had his assailant departed the scene, Breacher hauled Gust to the shelter of the watch outpost, where he started a fire using his remaining laser pistol and an oily rag, two of the few supplies he had with him. Once his condition had stabled, Breacher tended to Gust, who had been left paralyzed by the encounter. Whilst attempting to position the young hero comfortably, Breacher was able to establish contact with Gust, a process which depended upon his new ally blinking in sequence to answer his questions. From this one-sided discussion, Breacher was able to establish the nature of Gust's mission on the planet and had decided that his base of operations much be within a close proximity. A hologram then projected itself from Gust's headgear, presenting Breacher with a visual line of communication with Jenny Sharp, who identified herself as the leader of the Delta 4 task force dispatched to apprehend Bonecrusher. Unwilling to return to the Hero Factory but conscious that he would need both repairs and transport, the Elite hero eventually consented to a rendez-vous with Gust's other teammates. Upon arriving at the pre-determined location, Breacher encountered Sam Clank and Jaret Tracer, who directed him to Orcus Base One, their center of operations. Sharing the weight of Gust between them, the three heroes entered the compound and were greeted by Jenny Sharp, who swiftly whisked Gust away for medical attention and circuitry repairs. Unwilling to leave Breacher to his own devises, Clank escorted the senior hero around the base before introducing him to the spare armor supplies. It was here that Breacher was presented with The Upgrade, a set imbued with updated software to augment the previous Hero model. Adopting several pieces of black armor but keeping patches of his previous blue plating, Breacher thus remodeled his appearance. Shortly afterwards, Breacher attended a tactical meeting in which Sharp attempted to induct him into the mission parameters of their activities on Orcus, assuming him to be some kind of consenting reinforcement. During the encounter, however, Breacher remained cagey before ultimately revealing that he had in fact played a pivotal role in the extinction of Bonecrusher's species. Abilities and Traits Breacher is highly skilled in fighting, enhanced by in-depth technical and military knowledge. He has experience and skills from various martial arts, although he is not an expert in any particular style, though he has stated that he is self-trained in dirty fighting as well as the legitimate combat maneuvers taught to heroes as standard procedure. Breacher's favorite techniques include elbow strikes, uppercuts, and headbutts. His experience, skills, knowledge and strength aid him in fighting, as he is sometimes stronger than his opponents but often matched with similar or larger enemies. A common element of Breacher's combat expertise is his extensive knowledge of weaponry and calculated use of brutality when necessary. Breacher's use of violence is emotionless and matter-of-fact; his feelings towards his opponents are almost always impersonal. Furthermore, Breacher is always aware of his surroundings and often sits with his back to the wall, so that he can see those entering a room so he cannot be attacked from behind. In addition, Breacher is exceptionally strong but is an ineffective runner, though his strength is combined with his savant intellect and military training, analyzing his environment and opponents at extremely high processing speeds. Breacher also has the uncanny ability to know what time it is, at any time of the day, without referring to a clock. He often uses his internal clock as an alarm, enabling him to wake up at any time he chooses. Personality Breacher's demeanor is stoic, and he does not talk much. He has a propensity for saying "that's for damn sure". Breacher frequently does not answer when people make statements or ask questions, nodding or shrugging, preferring the other party to fill the silence. He is cool-headed and rarely becomes visibly angry. He generally likes to be alone, and is believed to have mild agoraphobia, stating that this condition is not, as commonly assumed, a fear of open spaces, but of crowds. Forms Stats Trivia *Breacher is named after the fictional character of the same name, who was a character from the Breacher novel series written by Lee Child. The reason for this is due to BobTheDoctor27's fondness for the series. Appearances *''Dance in the Flames'' - First Appearance *''Echo Burning'' - Mentioned See Also *Brickshelf Gallery - 1.0 Form *Brickshelf Gallery - 2.0 Form Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Dance in the Flames Category:Living Heroes Category:Elite Heroes